Every Night
by hannami08
Summary: Little Hana goes crying one night preventing Yoh and Anna from doing whatever they were supposed to. What would this situation lead to? Together with a freezy weather outside and a sudden... black out? YxA [of course]


Yay! Another one of my ideas. I just remembered about that damn black out that occurred here in our place last Saturday. Gosh, it did take time from something like 10am to almosl 8pm. Horrible, eh? but I didn't make it that long in this fic., mind you. Oops! Oh no, I'm giving my idea away right now from the very start. Gah. X P

So here it is…

I DO NOT own S.K.

80808080808080808080

It was a very freezing and unwavering night occurring as objects of white color plagued the surroundings like a blanket that covered the city of Tokyo. It was winter and almost everything from the outside was still and dull, as if there were no living creatures left in the whole area as gusts of wind continue to invade.

Despite of the disturbing coldness and unfriendly weather, we see someone inside the Asakura household peacefully continuing his slumber. Of all the people, yes, this lad seemed to ignore all the ramblings and clamor produced by the unpredictable climate.

He's breathing was in a steady tempo and all traces of worry are being replaced by a calm and careless demeanor. His features were a bit childish; considering he's not yet a full-grown as some may have said. Yet the situation and his responsibilities show that he is no child to be called.

And that is to be proved…

**Thud**—

The sound of the sliding door woke the young man who was in slumber. He stirred and tried to open an eye to be accustomed to the darkness of the room. He gently gestured sideways to check on a certain blonde; being careful not to wake her in an annoying way.

"Anna?" he managed to breathe out.

No response.

At the sound of silence, he immediately opened his eyes fully and sat up on the bed, the thick blanket sliding off his chest.

He turned to his side only to find no one there. There was no one beside a couple of pillows jammed together with the blanket.

He turned to the clock on his bedside table and it read 2:00 am.

"What could she be doing in a time like this?" he started to get up from the bed when he heard someone… crying.

A baby's cry, to be exact.

"Oh," was all that he could say realizing the answer to his very own question.

He sighed.

80808080808080808080

A lady, about the age of sixteen, sighed heavily as she turned the lights on in the room she had just entered. She took a few strides and bent down to the baby cradle to reach the only source of sound emitting from their house.

"What's the matter again, huh?" she said, talking to the cherub-like baby cradled on her arms; as if it was capable of understanding her at that very moment.

Anna managed to rub her eyes with her finger and blinked them twice to prevent it from giving her a blurred vision, since it was pretty evident that she has just recently got up from her passive snooze.

The baby continued to cry uncontrollably like it was begging for something but it was totally unclear for his mother what he really wanted this time.

"Gah, you can't do this to me every night Hana." Anna complained turning to spot the clock hanging on the wall. "I mean… every morning. What do you want this time?" She continued, starting to get a bit annoyed with her son's continuous act.

She gently swung the baby to lull it to sleep. But to no avail, little Hana still continued to cry.

Anna could feel her knees slowly giving up and her body was beginning to get numb because of lack of rest. A headache was also starting to come.

For the past three weeks, every night or every early in the morning, baby Hana would start crying with such certain reasons causing his parents not to have proper sleep and rest. They would normally be awakened from their short and broken naps just to check on the baby.

Noticing there was no progress in putting the baby into 'silent mode', Anna again sighed heavily almost muttering such things showing that she was about to lose her temper soon.

But she could not do that, could she? She can't be annoyed that much because she knows that whatever the situation may be, she must understand her son; considering he's just a baby for heaven's sake.

He doesn't know what he's doing yet, right?

But still…

This could also be a tough situation for parents who are not even 'adults' to take such responsibility of, after all.

After thinking of several ways on how to calm Hana, she heard the sliding door of the room opened and there she saw Yoh, still with his sleepy eyes.

At last. At least he finally managed to sense that something was going on from the room just next to theirs.

"Anything wrong, Anna?" he managed to say gently with a tinge of worry.

Anna glared at him coldly.

"Yes! Yes there is!" she finally snapped.

He blinked at her sudden outburst, making him fully awake now.

"Uh, well—" he was cut off.

"**Your** son woke me up again at this point of time for no apparent reason!"

_'Yeah right, my son 'only', eh?' _Yoh thought, as he knew Anna was definitely annoyed right now, given she had already addressed **their** son as **his** **only**.

"Eh? Again? I thought I changed his diapers before I put him to sleep? Hm, that's weird." He muttered, holding his chin while in deep thought, unaware of the impending danger Anna is to set on him.

"Oh, I know. Maybe he's up now because he was awake the whole afternoon yesterday." He continued.

"I don't care! Whatever the reason may be this time, I just don't care! I may be up here trying to put him to sleep again but I swear my body's betraying almost everything my brain is saying now!" there, she just started. She just lost it, alright.

Anna walked towards Yoh and passed the baby to him in a quick manner.

He blinked.

"It's your turn. Just do something to make him stop bawling. I'm going downstairs to look for something to eat now. If he still doesn't stop crying… just leave him that way then!" She muttered stomping outside of the room furiously.

Yoh just stared at her dumbfounded until she had left the room completely, heading downstairs.

Well, that was Anna, anyways.

He smiled.

"Now, now, your mother didn't mean whatever she has said, did she?" Yoh said, looking down to his son in his arms.

And Hana seemed to understand what he said.

80808080808080808080

Meanwhile, Anna sat down in the dining chairs carrying the tin can containing biscuits that she found in the cabinet above the kitchen sink. Well, she did eat almost half of it. Man, Hana really made her hungry with all those crying stuff, eh?

She was drowned in deep thought upon reminded about her son. She wasn't really that angry with him, was she? She was just tired because of lack of sleep. Yes, too tired to think.

When she finished eating, she stood up and placed the can of biscuits back to its place and decided to ready a bottle of milk for Hana.

After putting the cap, she shook the bottle to mix the contents of the milk. But she was still in deep thought.

_'I must've said too much up there.'_ She thought.

Just so she was almost done in preparing the milk, she felt two strong and warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

She was startled that she almost released the bottle from her grasp.

"Hey there." It was obviously Yoh's voice.

"Yoh, what the heck do you think you're doing?" She started in disbelief.

"Embracing the one and only mother of my child, of course." He replied in a muffled voice as he rested his forehead on her hair, smiling. "I thought you came here to look for something to eat?"

She sighed sarcastically. "Well, I was done just a minute ago, thank you very much."

He sighed too.

"Anna, just loosen up a bit, will you? There's nothing too much to worry about." Yoh tried to explain.

Silence.

She sighed, again, for almost the nth time now. And she turned to face him but not looking straightly into his eyes.

"I know. It's—it's just that I was too tired and all to have my brain functioning properly back there, I guess. So that's why I—I'm sorry about what I said earlier." The blonde replied, hugging him back.

He tilted her chin so he could look straight into those mesmerizing deep eyes of hers. Those eyes which he fell in love with. The eyes that speak of the emotions she feels. And those were one of the things he'd depended on to help him understand her more since then.

"It's ok. Hana's not mad you know." Yoh smiled, almost joking, still looking straight into her eyes.

And Anna managed a smile too.

It was then when he lowered his head and their lips met, sharing this moment of theirs sweetly.

She moaned into his mouth and encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Yoh settled for it and muttered something like, "So, this—could be a—long night?" smirking as he did; making sure she got the 'hidden' message in his words. "Well, if you—know—what I mean, that is." He murmured against her mouth, his smile widening.

"Hmm, we'll see." She smiled mischievously stopping their sweet pursuit and returning her attention back to Hana's feeding bottle on the sink.

Yoh smiled and hugged her from behind again.

"Aw, come on Anna, Hana's alone now in his room. He won't go disturbing us now you know." He persisted, kissing the side of her neck.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Then something dawned into her.

_"It's your turn. Just do something to make him stop bawling. I'm going downstairs to look for something to eat now. If he still doesn't stop crying… just leave him that way then!" She muttered stomping outside of the room furiously. _

_'Oh my God…' _she thought. 

"Yoh!" she shrieked, making the hell jump out of him like mad.

"Wha—what did I do?" the brown haired boy asked immediately, bewildered with her sudden action.

"What do you mean Hana's alone in his room now?" she inquired, panicking.

"You mean you actually left him like I said so?" Anna continued, alarmed that Yoh **might have** actually done what she told him a while ago when they were upstairs.

"Well, yeah, but—"

That was his only reply, still curious on why she was being so worked up with no such heavy reasons, when…

**Click**

And total darkness filled the room.

"Oh crap, I think they finally decided to turn the power off this time because of the weather, didn't they?" Yoh muttered remembering the news earlier that there would be a black out for minutes to adjust the power system because of the bad weather.

He waved his hands and felt to reach for Anna by his side.

"Anna, are you ok?" he asked, making sure.

Silence.

"Oh God, Hana!" and that was the only hint he needed to finally realize about the 'real' situation.

It was then when Yoh heard footsteps running out of the kitchen.

"Anna, wait!" he called out to her, but he knew she was headed upstairs already.

"Oh, man."

80808080808080808080

After finally reaching for the flashlight in the kitchen cabinets with difficulty, Yoh rushed upstairs too to follow Anna.

_'How the heck did Anna manage to pass through here without even bumping onto something and getting hurt?' _he thought, running towards Hana's room where he knew Anna was heading anyways.

He stopped in front of the sliding door of his son's room.

He sighed, opening it.

"Anna?" Yoh began.

Silence.

He lifted his hand to align the flashlight to where he supposed Anna was at that point; and he saw her golden blonde hair glowing as the moonlight from outside the window crept inside the room.

He started to walk towards her direction when the light flickered on and started to bring light to the room again.

Yoh turned to glance up the light bulb momentarily and then returned his gaze to where Anna was.

And he was a bit surprised.

There, Anna was kneeling on the floor beside the baby cradle, hugging little Hana in her arms.

Yoh sighed with relief.

"Anna, are you two—" he started to walk towards the two most important things in his life when he was cut off, again.

"He's still sleeping." Anna murmured not looking to him. Her voice was a bit muffled as she was hugging their son gently.

And he smiled.

"I actually made him sleep after you left us here you know." He said, sitting himself on the floor in front of Anna.

"Ehehe, lucky me." He added.

Anna looked at him now, and he thought he saw a lone tear escaped from her eye.

"I thought he was still awake and may have been afraid of the entire darkness around." She reasoned out.

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to worry about now. Everything's fine, ok?" Yoh then shifted to seat beside her, hugging the both of them now.

"Didn't I just tell you to loosen up a bit? It's ok, I think little Hana's has been brave here after that black out thing." He chuckled, peeking at his son in Anna's arms.

"Ok." Anna smiled, glancing at her son too.

She started to get up on her feet and placed baby Hana back in the cradle. Yoh, then followed her and got up too.

When she placed her son completely in the crib, Hana slowly opened his eyes again.

_'Oh no.'_

Seeing the baby beginning to move awake, Anna started.

"Yoh?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when you asked me if this could be a 'long night'?" She asked.

"Well—yeah." Yoh answered back, remembering his question when they were in the kitchen. And he was practically getting interested now.

She smirked.

"Come here." She called him almost in an alluring way.

_'Now this is what I'm talking about.' _Yoh thought as he excitedly neared Anna. His stupid smirk not leaving his face.

Anna gestured to him something like a see-for-your-self look, and the thing that entered his mind was to glance at the only thing inside the cradle.

He peeked through the crib only to see his son fully awake… again.

_'Aw… not again!'_

80808080808080808080

Ok! I'm done here. Much shorter than my other oneshots eh? Oh, but I'm telling you, choosing the accurate-sounding words for this fic. wasn't that easy. You know, things like in what manner should I make Yoh call Anna and vice versa. Ahaha!

Yep, believe me, I was practically avoiding to make him call her his fiancée feeling it would be a bit weird because they have Hana here with them now. But then it also spent almost all the will power in me to make him call her his wife just because I thought it would sound kinda odd if he would; given that they were only 16 and 17 years old in here. I don't even know if you could marry someone when you're a minor, anyways. But I think you could, with parents' or guardians' consent, that is. Lolz. o

Oh well, must stop sounding like a lawyer here, ne?

And also, I think this one was way too late for it's real purpose though. I actually planned to have this fic. in lieu to Mother's Day, but I guess my laziness just got the better of me again. Yep, what was I thinking! I let three days pass just like that? Oh crud. Ehehe.

Please review guys!


End file.
